What Happened?
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Three of the titans are treating Beast Boy poorly. What happens when Beast Boy cracks?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

"That's it!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin, Cyborg, and Raven. The three, especially Raven, have not been treating Beast Boy with too much respect and Beast Boy was finally sick and tired of it. He didn't know what to say. The three had made fun of him constantly and Beast Boy was just tired of it. He hated being made fun of. They just wouldn't stop on their own. He had to listen to it from day one, mostly from Raven but Robin and Cyborg had begun to start pointing out his flaws as well.

Beast Boy clenched his fists and tears began to leak out of his eyes that he had shut tight. "What's he going to do? Cry?" Raven said.

"Come on BB, be a man." Cyborg laughed and Robin joined in the laughter as well. Raven smirked at the comment. Beast Boy just ran out of the common room into his room. He couldn't bear to see the three of them laughing at him.

"What have you done?" Starfire said and stood up to face the three teens.

"Relax, Star. We were just havin' a lil' fun with BB and he overreacted." Cyborg explained.

"I do not think hurting someone's feelings is fun."

"Starfire, it's fine. We're just friends having fun. Beast Boy just took it the wrong way." Robin said. Starfire turned to him.

"So pointing out someone's flaws is the okay? Making somebody feel bad for whom one is is okay?" Starfire was becoming angry at the three who stood there; acting like making fun of somebody was an everyday thing.

"You have to admit Starfire. He is stupid." Raven said monotonously.

"Beast Boy is not stupid." She said. Her eyes began to glow with anger. "I am disappointed in you, my friends." The bright green glow faded. "He is our friend. You should not be hurting a friend."

"We aren't hurting him Star-" Raven started, but Starfire interrupted her, the glow returning.

"How would it feel if I said such things as you say to Beast Boy?"

"It's not that bad." Cyborg said.

"How would you feel if I called you names all day? I will not for I do not wish to hurt you." Starfire became calm again. "Think before your actions, friends." With that said, she left the room.

Starfire walked down the long hallway. She wondered how her friends could be so cold hearted to Beast Boy. She felt bad for him, not only because he was made fun of constantly, but because Starfire only sat there and watched him in pain as they did so. Starfire decided for now on, she would stick up for him so he would feel better; he would have one person on his side. A true friend.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said after knocking on his door. She knew he was in there, but for some reason he wasn't answering. She walked in any way to comfort her friend in his time of need. The sight before her frightened her. There was so much blood. A knife was next to Beast Boy who lay on the floor. She immediately went to his side. "Beast Boy."

"Star?" He choked out and was surprised that his head was on her lap.

"It is I. Beast Boy…what happened?" She let tears fall freely from her face.

"I did this to myself. I'm worthless. I'm green. I'm a freak. I'm nothing."

"No, these are lies! You are not worthless. You are the color of green but that does not make you a freak! And you are something. You are Beast Boy, my best friend." Starfire cried.

"Glad to know someone cares."

"I must get you to the medical wing." She said.

"No! Don't! Let me die, please. I probably have a minute left. I'm getting so tired."

"No, Beast Boy." She knew it was pointless to try. She knew he wanted to die and by the time she would get him to the medical wing, he would be dead. "Just know that I am your friend and I am sorry for not defending you. I'm so sorry." She wailed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm glad I'm leaving this world with a…friend." Beast Boy's body became limp. "No! Beast Boy, wake up!" She screamed. She knew the rest of the titans heard her loud and clear. She didn't care though. Her friend just died in her arms.

"Starfire! What happened?" Robin said and the rest followed suit. They saw the scene before them. Blood and Starfire holding Beast Boy who looked…dead.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"What happened…What happened? That is all you can say…" Starfire didn't yell, she sobbed and it sounded like pure agony. "You did this…"

"Star…we didn't."

"He killed himself because of how you made him feel…now he is gone…forever."

**Not my best. I wrote this while I was home sick yesterday and uploaded it today. Hopefully it turned out okay. Review please :D**


End file.
